TRUTH OR DARE!
by f-o-b-asian-gansta-girl
Summary: Hinata, Kiba and Shino are playing a dare game and Hinata is dared to do something that has nothing to do with Naruto. slight shinokiba only slight and slight kibahina more than shinokiba


Im sowi if im real bad at grammar. i suck at grammar not coz im asia-born but nz born. i just suck coz ive neva listened to my english teachers. bwha. I dno bout making a second part to it. enjoy.

* * *

"Hinata! Don't tell me we came to your house for nothing!" Kiba groaned as he was bored outta his mind.

"Training at night does increase our chances of succession in our missions… we also need to sleep ear…"

Kiba without thinking interrupted and slapped his hand over Shino's head. "Kiba, you wouldn't want me to give you fleas like I did last Tuesday."

Shino turned completely to stare at Kiba's frightened face; "no… No!... NO! DAMN YOU SHINO!" Kiba thought silently so Shino isn't able to hear him. Shino smirked as he heard Kiba gulp down his words. "You started it! You pretended to kill Akamaru!" He shouted at Shino which caused no effect on him.

"It was a stupid joke Akamaru wanted me to do because it was APRIL FOOL'S DAY." Shino smirked, again. Kiba started twitching, helplessly.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun all I have is a sake bottle and strings." She spoke softly with the objects in each hand. "Hinata?! Your only bloody 16! You drink Sake? Hooray for drinking!" Kiba cheered on.

"Kiba-kun we are not drinking, this bottle was my dads' im just thinking of what we can play by using an empty sake bottle and… this string." She sighed as she laid her eyes on her hands. The two boys blankly looked at the string and the sake bottle. Kiba shot up and yelled "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Kiba-kun, there's only three of us." She sighed as she wished Naruto was here with them. "I don't think that'll work."

"Truth or dare." Shino spoke in that scary tone of his that scares the shit out of them.

"Shino, there's no time for that!" Kiba groaned as he was sick of Shino talking. Shino sighed sadly as his head plopped.

"Shino-kun is right" She spoke cheerfully as she clapped. "That will work."

"Eh?" Kiba twitched helplessly, again. "Fine, well I start!"

"Are my friends able to join with us?" Shino spoke bluntly. He then had three million of his 'friends' swarm out from his sleeve. "No? ok fine then." He spoke as he realized the shock and the disgust from their expression.

"Shino! Truth or dare?!" Kiba yelled out, "He's like a messed up looking Naruto clone." Shino thought to himself with a sigh. "Truth."

"Okay, well ive been training with Naruto for a while and he taught me this cool as technique." Kiba smirked, "Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled as she whispered to herself. "Sexy no jutsu!" Kiba then appeared in a woof of smoke, naked as a girl "EH???!!!" Hinata squealed.

"Shino-kun do I tempt you anyhow with this transformation of mine?" Kiba spoke in 'her' best sexy voice.

"No, It doesn't." Shino then groped Kiba's right boob. Suddenly Kiba went back into himself old self. "If it didn't why ju (not a spelling mistake its just how Kiba is talking right now) grope me?!" Kiba was too distracted being shocked when he didn't realize that Shino under that get-up, was having a nosebleed. "Sorry Kiba, I must turn around for a minute." Shino spoke in a different kind of tone that no one was familiar with, shock. "I am ready" Shino finally broke that random silence. Kiba then spotted a small, red spot stained on his clothing. "You've been having a nosebleed haven't you?!" Kiba interrupted Shino's inner thoughts. 'I thought you guys cleaned up that mess. Ugh now im doomed that he knows'.

"It never happened; you ever bring that up ever I WILL give you FLEAS." Shino threatened. This obviously freaked Kiba out. Shino then spun the bottle and its head pointed towards Hinata. "Hinata, Truth or dare." Shino mumbled under his clothes.

"Dare?" Hinata hesitated to let that word out. 'Please be a good dare that has something to do with Naruto-kun' she blushed as she thought of him. Shino sensed what she was thinking he thought of someone she never thought of before. "Kiss Kiba." The seriousness in his voice shocked them both. "You don't do what I dared you to do there will be a even harsher punishment."

"EH???!!!" Both, Hinata and Kiba blushed furiously. "B-but S-Shino-kun you know I like Naruto-kun!" she hesitated for a moment. She thought about it carefully.

"No I didn't and I chose Kiba and if you don't…" Shino paused. "You will taste the fury of my bugs!"

"Egh…" Hinata felt disgusted as she heard him say 'my bugs'. "Shino! If Hinata doesn't want to kiss me then lea…" He was interrupted by Hinata's soft lips. He felt the butterflies swim around in his stomach, he felt flushed as the redness took over him. Hinata slowly pulled away from Kiba's lips and sat back where she was before, smiling. "whoa." Kiba blushed as Hinata did too.

"Good, I actually wanted you to taste my bugs fury." Shino smirked. 'Dude… I was hoping to get Kiba on truth or dare. Damn' he thought to himself. Kiba and Hinata = unable to stare at each other in the eye. Shino = blushing and having a slight nosebleed under that get-up also thinking too much about dares for Kiba.

* * *

Im not very good at finding new words. lol.


End file.
